Print
Prints one or more cards. Syntax: print card topLeft to rightBottom pageRect print {stack|card|{marked|number|all} cards} pageRect print {stack|card|{marked|number|all} cards} leftTop to rightBottom print break Examples: print card 1 print stack "Output" into 100,100,450,410 print this card from 0,0 to the mouseLoc print marked cards into the rect of graphic "printArea" open printing repeat with x = 1 to the number of cards print card end repeat close printing Use the print command to print out a card, a set of cards, or all the cards of a stack. The print command prints only the area of a card that is visible in the stack window (and it isn't related to the monitor screen) . To print an area of a card(keyword) whose objects extend beyond the window boundaries, either set the stack's rectangle so it's large enough to hold all the objects to print, or use the print...from form of the print command. To print multiple cards selected one at a time, start with the open printing command, issue any print commands you want, then use the close printing command to print all the cards you specified in the print commands as a single batch. If you specify a form that includes more than one card (such as print stack), the cards may be printed more than one to a page, depending on the size of the cards and on whether you specify a pageRect. The print marked cards form prints all the cards in the current stack whose mark property is set to true. The print all cards form is equivalent to print this stack. The print break form forces a page break. If a card is larger than a full page, the print command prints only the first part of the page of the card that fit in the page, starting at the top left corner. To print the entire card, use the print...into ''pageRect'' form to scale the card to the page. LiveCode visits each card as it's printed, returning to the original card when the printing is done, but it doesn't send any system messages such as openCard while moving from card to card during printing. If you don't want the user to see these card changes, set the lockScreen property to true before you print. On Mac OS and Windows systems, the print command uses the current printer. On Unix systems, the print command creates a PostScript file and runs the program specified in the printCommand property, with the file as input. Parameters: *card: Any card reference. If you specify a card, that single card is printed. *topLeft, rightBottom:The points specifying the portion of the card to be printed. Each point consists of two integers separated by a comma:the horizontal distance in pixels from the left edge of the card window to the point, the vertical distance from the top edge to the point. '0,0'. If you don't specify a leftTop and rightBottom, the entire visible portion of the card is printed. *pageRect: The rectangle into which the card is printed, and consists of four integers separated by commas: the left, top, right, and bottom edges of the printed card, in points. (There are 72 points to an inch.) The card is scaled to fit the specified pageRect. If you don't specify a pageRect, the card's size depends on the printScale property. *stack: Any open stack. If you specify a stack, all the cards of that stack are printed. (You can print a stack even if its window isn't visible). *number: The number of cards to print, starting with the current card. *leftTop, rightBottom: The points specifying the portion of the card to be printed. Each point consists of two integers separated by a comma: the horizontal distance in pixels from the left edge of the card window to the point, the vertical distance from the top edge to the point. '0,0'. If you don't specify a leftTop and rightBottom, the entire visible portion of thecard is printed. See also: mark (command),cancel printing (command),revBrowserPrint (command),open printing (command), close printing (command),answer printer (command),reset printing (command),openCard (message),card (object),stack (object),printRectangle (property),printGutters (property),printFontTable (property),printPageNumber (property),printCommand (property), printCommand (property),printRowsFirst (property),printDuplex (property),lockScreen (property),printTitle (property),printCollate (property), Category:Printing